La Amistad es Magia
by Blue Atom09974
Summary: Pasen y lean, sean bienvenidos..a mi tema ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ya termine el chaper 10 de "la universidad" haber cuando podre publicarlo, también ya casi tengo listo el chaper 8 de "El secreto del bosque everfree" también haber cuando lo termino y publico, desidi hacer algún otro Fic para poder quitarme algunas ideas de la cabesa y aquí esta esta es como cuando Twilight y sus amigas se conocieron solo que cambie un poco la historia..bueno tal vez mucho, ustedes lean y critiquen o dejen comentarios positivos ;)**

* * *

Una unicornio violeta, de melena morado oscuro, una franja morado claro y otra rosa, estaba leyendo un libro acostada debajo de un árbol, estaba muy concentrada

-¡bu!

-¡ah! ¡Photenix!-le dijo la unicornio a un pegaso azul claro, de melena azul oscura y cutie mark de una nube negra con un relámpago amarillo-¡no hagas eso!

-jajajaja..debiste ver tu cara..nunca falla-dijo Photenix matándose de risa

-si si, no es chistoso-dijo la unicornio

-¡ay! ¿que no sabes divertirte?-pregunto Photenix

-los estudios son mas importantes ademas soy..

-la protegida de la princesa Celestia, si lo se, pero Twilight debes animarte ¿no? ¿recuerdas cuando Spike se quedo con hipo por la broma que le ise? Blue y tu no paraban de reír-dijo Photenix

-si..eso fue chistoso lo admito-dijo Twilight

-¿sabes? esa leyenda de los elementos ¿por que la princesa nos dice que nos la debemos aprender mas allá de bien?-dijo Photenix

-debe ser por algo importante-asumió Twilight

-¡chicos! ¡deben ver esto!-dijo una unicornio amarilla, de melena celeste y cutie mark de una átomo azul-este libro lo encontré en la biblioteca de canterlot, estaba escondido entre unos libros de magia curativa, pero no tiene nada que ver, lo ojee un poco es sobre la leyenda de los elementos solo que..lo dice como si fuera verdad

-no bromees hermana, mira que esa solo es una leyenda-dijo Photenix

-estas segura Blue, por que...-dijo Twilight

-si solo léelo ya te darás cuen..-dijo Blue pero fue interrumpida

-¡Twilight! Una carta de la princesa-dijo un pequeño dragón morado con verde-y creo que es..importante-dijo tomando un poco de aire

-bueno, Twi te dejamos entonces, nos vemos luego-dijo Photenix alsando vuelo

-lo que dijo mi hermano, ademas, estoy encargada de cuidar a Tisster y Fire, como soy la mayor..bueno les veo-dijo mientras se marchaba

-Twi ¿que dice?-pregunto el pequeño dragón

-Spike, la princesa quiere vernos a los 2 en el palacio, ahora

Spike entendió lo que le quiso decir Twi y de un salto se subió a su lomo, Twilight empezó a correr hacia el palacio lo mas rápido que pudo pero se vio detenida por 3 unicornios

-Twilight, moondancer hará una fiesta esta tarde...-dijo una de las 3 unicornios

-¡quieres ir!-le preguntaron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-lo siento estoy ocupada tal vez Blue quiera-dijo echando a correr de nuevo

-¿que le pasa a esa poni?

-supongo que prefiere a los libros que a las amigas, bueno ¿le preguntamos a Blue?

las 3 se fueron caminando hacia el lado contrario del que se fue Twilight, por su parte Twilight corría lo mas que podía hasta llegar al castillo donde fue recibida por 2 pegasos uno blanco de melena verde y cutie mark de una ballesta y el otro blanco de melena café y cutie mark de un blanco de tiros

-¡Twilight! Ya nos preguntábamos donde estabas-dijo el pegaso de melena verde

-Shot, Firm ¿como están?-pregunto Spike

-muy bien, Twi veo que estas apurada ¿pasas?-pregunto firm, el pegaso de melena café, mientras se hacia para un lado

-si gracias Firm, nos vemos luego Shot-dijo Twilight entrando a toda velocidad

-¿siempre es así?-pregunto Shot

-creo-dijo Firm

Twilight ya había llegado a una gran sala adornada con una gran alfombra roja, donde una alicornio (unicornio alado) blanca, de melena rosa, morada, celeste y verde con cutie mark del sol, estaba sentada en su trono esperándola

-princesa-dijo Twilight haciendo una reverencia junto a Spike (que ya se había bajado de su lomo)-¿para que nos necesitaba?

-Twilight, mi mas fiel estudiante, tengo entendido que moondancer va a hacer una fiesta esta tarde ¿vas a ir?-pregunto Celestia

-pues..yo..no, prefiero pasar con Blue estudiando hoy tarde-contesto Twilight

-Twilight, ya hablamos de eso, tienes que hacer amigos-le dijo Celestia con un tono suave

-pero princesa el destino de equestria no depende de mis amistades-dijo Twilight

-..Twilight ¿te parece si vas a Ponyville? quiero que busques a 5 ponis a las cuales necesito decirles algo-dijo Celestia

-¿por que? ¿hicieron algo malo?-pregunto Spike

-no, solo necesito decirles algo-contesto Celestia

-pero..mañana es Lunes y..-dijo Twilight

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien Shot y Firm te van a acompañar ¿te parece?-pregunto Celestia

-¿pueden acompañarnos Blue y Photenix?-pregunto Spike

-por supuesto-respondió Celestia

* * *

Twilight salia de su casa con sus maletas encontrándose con Blue, Spike y Photenix afuera

-¿no es lo mas emocionante de tu vida?-pregunto Photenix

-no-respondió Twilight

-que aburrida-dijo Photenix

-bien ¿quien cuidara a Tisster y Fire mientras no estoy? ¿eh?

-yo me encargo-dijo un poni de tierra café de melena dorada y cutie mark de una barra de oro-¿te parece?

-gracias golden, me as salvado-dijo Blue

-no hay de que, les debía un favor después de todo-contesto Golden

los 4 se dirigieron al palacio donde Shot y Firm les estaban esperando

-a la hora que llegan-dijo Firm con una sonrisa

-yo me voy volando no hay problema, ¿vienes Spike?-pregunto Photenix

-adelante-dijo Spike subiéndose al lomo de Photenix

-no es una carrera ¿vale?-pregunto Shot

-okey-dijo Photenix alsando vuelo

Twilight y Blue se subieron al carruaje, Shot y Firm alsaron vuelo

* * *

Shot y Firm aterrizaron en el césped de las afueras de Ponyville

-fueron las 2 horas mas largas de mi vida-dijo Blue bajándose del carruaje junto con Twilight

-para nosotros no-dijo Photenix aterrizando cerca de ellos

-si fue genial, Spike el caballero dragón y Photenix el pegaso mas velos de canterlot, reportándose ante Twilight Sparkle y Blue Atom-dijo Spike haciendo un saludo militar

todos rieron y Spike se puso molesto, se despidieron de Shot y Firm y caminaron un poco hasta entrar al pueblo de Ponyville

-lindo, pequeño, pero lindo-dijo Blue mirando a su alrededor

-si, los pegasos se encargan bien del clima por aquí-dijo Photenix mirando el cielo

-hay, cuando lleguemos a la biblioteca, ¿les importa si me duermo un rato?-dijo Spike

-jeje, no Spike te necesitamos cubriremos mas terreno y podremos volver con esas 5 ponis rápido-dijo Twilight

las 4 siguieron caminando hasta la puerta de la biblioteca que era una construcción de 3 pisos bastante amplia, donde Blue abrió la puerta, Spike dejo caer sus maletas y las de Twilight al ver que la biblioteca era muy grande, por su parte Photenix también dejo caer las maletas suyas y las de Blue quedándose con la boca abierta, Blue y Twilight se miraron entre si con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro

-es..mucho mas grande de lo que me imagine-dijo Spike aun con la boca abierta

-si, ¿no es maravilloso? es la biblioteca mas grande que eh visto-dijo Blue mirando algunos libros de magia

-es..no hay palabras-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa y dando vueltas

-ya ya, señoritas, solo es una biblioteca y no nos vamos a quedar mucho-dijo Photenix subiendo su maleta y la de Blue

-Photenix tiene razón-dijo Spike cogiendo su maleta y la de Twilight también subiéndola arriba

-bueno, Photenix y Spike tienen razón, no nos vamos a quedar por mucho-dijo Blue mirando al suelo

-bueno, solo es hasta que encontremos a esas 5 ponis las cuales son-dijo Twilight sacando un pergamino-Applejack vive en Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie Pie vive en Sugar Cube Corner, Rarity vive en la Carrusel Boutique, Rainbow Dash vive en Clousdale y Fluttershy que vive a las afueras del pueblo cerca del..bosque Everfree

-¡¿el bosque Everfree?! Esa poni si que debe ser valiente-dijo Blue subiendo junto con Twilight al segundo piso en el que también se encontraban libros, las 2 subieron al tercer piso donde estaba una sala simple, una cocina y un pasillo que tenia 4 puertas; la primera para ir a un patio, la segunda para el baño la tercera y la cuarta para 2 dormitorios-pues esas deben ser las puertas hacia los dormitorios

-si puede-dijo abriendo la puerta en la que estaba Spike tratando de meter algunas cosas en un pequeño armario-okey, parece este es mi cuarto creo que el tuyo es ese

-si-dijo Blue enseñándole a su hermano el cual trataba desesperada mente de meter sus cosas en el armario-bueno nos vemos en 30 minutos que yo le tengo que ayudar a Photenix a desempacar, como a un potro-dijo en susurro, a lo que Twilight se rió un poco

**30 minutos ****después**

Blue salio de su cuarto junto con Photenix encontrándose en la sala con Twilight y Spike

-bueno, yo y Blue buscaremos a Applejack y a Pinkie Pie, ustedes 2-dijo Twilight señalando a Spike y Photenix-van a buscar a Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity

-hey, ¿porque nosotros mas?-pregunto Photenix molesto

-bueno para empesar Fluttershy y Rainbow dash son pegasos ¿y quien es el único pegaso aquí, hermano?-dijo Blue mientras todos miraban a Photenix

-bien..nos encontramos en la estación de tren, Spike sube, primero buscaremos a las pegasos-dijo Photenix, Spike se subió al lomo de Photenix el cual empezó a volar rápida mente

* * *

**bien espero que les allá gustado este Fic que no tendrá mas d chapers tal vez solo 5, ahí voy a ver, bueno publicare los demás chapers pronto, que os valla bien ;)**


	2. Busqueda

**bien, espero que les aya gustado, enserio, aquí el chaper 2 (no tengo mucho que comentar) **

* * *

Twilight y Blue caminaban por las calles de Ponyville conversando sobre algunos temas de estudio

-entonces no se como rayos puedo hacer la magia curativa tan bien los otros tipos de magia si me salen pero parece que mi talento no solo es la ciencia-explico Blue

-eso suena interesante..oye ¿que esa no es una de las ponis que buscamos?-dijo Twilight señalando a una unicornio blanca, de melena celeste y cutie mark de una nota musical-vamos a ver

las 2 se acercaron a la unicornio que tenia unas gafas cubriéndole los ojos haci que no se le podían ver de que color eran

-hola ella es Twilight Sparkle y yo soy Blue Atom, ¿de casualidad sabes quien es Pinkie Pie? ¿o Applejack?-pregunto Blue

-si se quien es Pinkie Pie todo el pueblo la conoce, vive en el Sugar Cube Corner que esta casi en el centro de la ciudad, en cuanto a la poni Applejack..em..o espera ya me acuerdo ¡ella vende la mejor sidra de equestria!-dijo la unicornio

-bueno gracias-dijo Twilight

-no me eh presentado ¿cierto? mi nombre es vinly scrach o DJ-PON 3 como quieran llamarme

-bueno gracias, vinly que te valla bien-dijo Blue, las 2 se alejaron mientras miraban al suelo-no se tu pero a este paso no vamos a encontrar nad..

-¡hola! ¿son nuevas en el pueblo? ¿quieren ser mis amigas? mi nombre es Pinkie Pie ¿y ustedes?-dijo una poni rosa de melena rosa y cutie mark de 2 globos celestes y uno amarillo

-valla la suerte nos callo del cielo-dijo Twilight

-¿como?-pregunto Pinkie

-bueno, de todas las preguntas que nos hiciste, si somos nuevas, ella es Twilight Sparkle y yo soy Blue Atom, estudiantes de la escuela para unicornios superdotados en Canterlot, veníamos acompañada de mi hermano Photenix y Spike, el asistente de Twilight, ¿sabes quien es Applejack?

-¡claro! es una de las ponis mas fuertes de Ponyville, pero nunca acepta entrar en competencias ni aunque se lo pidan por parte de Ponyville, ella es muy amistosa y, a la vez, seria, es granjera y vive a las afueras de Ponyville-respondió pinkie con una sonrisa

-gracias, es mucha información "¿la princesa le querrá hablar por eso?"-dijo Twilight

-Pinkie necesitamos que nos acompañes a Canterlot ¿puedes?-pregunto Blue

-claro, pero ¿Canterlot?-pregunto Pinkie- ¿por que?

-pues no se-dijo Twilight disimuladamente para no llamar la atención-pero es importante

-oki doki loki-dijo Pinkie

-primero, ¿nos puedes mostrar la granja Sweet Apple Acres?-dijo Blue-después vamos a la estación del tren y les esperamos a Spike y Photenix

Pinkie asintió y comenzó a saltar para una dirección, Blue y Twilight le siguieron de cerca, no tardaron mucho para ver la granja de los Apples cerca

-aquí es, y ahí esta Applejack-dijo Pinkie señalando a una poni naranja de melena amarilla y cutie mark de 3 manzanas que hablaba con un poni rojo de melena naranja y cutie mark de media manzana verde- ¡hey Applejack!

-¿eh? o Pinkie y..¿quienes son ustedes?

-mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y ella es Blue Atom, somos nuevas aquí, encantadas..

-bienvenidas a Ponyville, aquí en Sweet Apple Acres nos gusta hacer amistades-dijo Applejack agitando la pesuña de Twilight

-¡a-amistad! La verdad..-dijo Twilight

-solo vinimos por que te necesitamos de urgencia en Canterlot-completo Blue al ver que Twilight se tardaría mucho

-¿Canterlot? Lo siento pero tengo muchas cosas que atender aquí, la temporada de manzanas es pronto y..-dijo Applejack soltando la pesuña de Twilight

-por favor, no sabes cuan importante es esto-dijo Blue con ojos de perrito

-*suspiro* esta bien pero que no se tarde tanto aparte de que mas les vale que sea importante-dijo Applejack con voz seria

-eeyup-dijo el poni rojo que se encontraba a lado de ella

-gracias, ahora solo hay que ir a la estación de tren-dijo Twilight

-¡uh! ¿vamos a conocer a tu hermano y a Spike? ¡Ya los quiero conocer!-dijo Pinkie saltando alrededor de Blue, Applejack y Twilight

-*suspiro* si los vas a conocer..¿como puedes saltar tan alto?-dijo Blue viendo como saltaba Pinkie

-lo hago todos los días, no es nuevo-respondió Pinkie

-okey-dijo Twilight-"salta muy alto..me pregunto por que la princesa les querrá hablar"

* * *

Photenix volaba por los cielos con Spike en su lomo, iban preguntando a cada pegaso si saben quien es Rainbow Dash o Fluttershy, ellos solo les dijeron que Rainbow vivía en Clousdale y que Fluttershy vivía cerca del bosque Everfree

-a este paso no vamos a encontrar nada-dijo Spike

-si lo se..mejor busquemos a la unicornio Rarity primero ¿okey?-pregunto Photenix

-okey-dijo Spike

dicho esto Photenix bajo en picada hasta el suelo y aterrizo con cuidado ya que llevaba a un bebe dragón en su lomo, los 2 empezaron a preguntar acerca de Rarity todos le dijeron que es la modista del pueblo y que vive en la Carrusel Boutique, Photenix comenzó a trotar hasta llegar a la Carrusel donde toco la puerta, al rato les abrió una unicornio blanca, de melena morada y cutie mark de 3 diamantes, Spike y Photenix se quedaron embobados viéndola pero al rato reaccionaron

-em..usted conoce a la..señorita Rarity-pregunto Photenix sin salir de su trance

-esa soy yo, ¿que se les ofrece?

-o la necesitamos en Canterlot..-dijo Spike

-¡¿Canterlot?! ¿Ustedes son de ahí?-pregunto Rarity fascinada

-si, mi hermana es una estudiante de la escuela de magia para unicornios superdotados de la princesa Celestia al igual que mi amiga Twilight Sparkle y yo estoy entrenando para guardia real, y pues, la..necesitamos-dijo Photenix con una sonrisa nerviosa

-o ¿enserio? ¡Pues claro!-respondió Rarity

-si, primero necesitamos reunir a 2 pegasos..Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, y de ahí nos vamos a la estación del tren les esperamos a Blue y a Twilight y nos vamos a canterlot-explico Spike

-o bien, conozco a Fluttershy pero no a Rainbow..vengan-dijo Rarity saliendo de su Boutique, los 2 le siguieron aun es su trance

-que hermosa-susurro Spike

-o no, sera mía-dijo Photenix también es susurro

antes de que los 2 empezaran a pelear una pegaso cían, de melena arco iris y cutie mark de una nube blanca con un royo de los colores: azul, rojo y amarillo, se estrello contra ellos

-o mi dios ¿están bien?-pregunto Rarity viéndolos de pies a cabesa (aunque estaban en el suelo)

-si..creo-dijo Spike

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Photenix levantándose

-jeje, lo siento estaba practicando una nueva maniobra y perdí el control, jeje, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash-dijo Rainbow estirando su pesuña

-¡¿enserio?!-preguntaron los 3 al unisono

-¿que? ¿por que me miran así?-pregunto Rainbow

-¡porque te hemos estado buscando por todo Clousdale! ¿en donde estabas?-dijo Spike

-¿yo? practicando una nueva maniobra aquí en Ponyville-respondió Rainbow

-con razón-dijo Photenix

-bueno ahora solo nos falta Flutters-dijo Rarity-normalmente suele estar de compras en el mercado y otras en su casa..

-espera ¿de que están hablando?-pregunto Rainbow

-te lo resumiré, te necesitamos a ti, Rarity y Fluttershy en Canterlot urgentemente, no preguntes por que-dijo Photenix

-¿okey? No preguntare, solo diré ¿es realmente importante que valla a Canterlot?

-pues, si.."no puedo decirle que la princesa las quiere ver..les pondría los pelos de punta" es realmente importante-dijo Spike

-oh miren ¡allí esta!-dijo rarity señalando a una pegaso amarilla, de melena rosada y cutie mark de 3 mariposas-es tim..-no pudo terminar ya que Photenix fue corriendo a gran velocidad donde estaba Fluttershy- ¡esperen!

Rarity y Rainbow les empezaron a seguir corriendo, por su parte Photenix se presento con Spike muy repentinamente

-¡hola! ¿Tu eres Fluttershy?-pregunto Photenix

-¡ah!-dijo Fluttershy cayéndose al suelo-y-yo..s-si

-¿que?-dijeron Spike y Photenix al mismo tiempo

-¡oh! Un bebe dragón-dijo Fluttershy levantándose enseguida y acercándose rápidamente hacia Photenix provocando que este se caiga, Spike por su parte solo se le quedo mirando-nunca había visto uno son tan lindos-dijo abrasando a Spike inmediatamente

-h-hola-dijo Spike un tanto confundido en eso llegaron Rarity y Rainbow quienes al ver a Spike siendo abrasado por Fluttershy se rieron a carcajadas (o solo Rainbow, Rarity se aguanto la risa)

-jaja, quien lo diría, el animal mas feroz de Equestria es vencido por la poni mas tímida de Equestria, jajajaja-dijo Rainbow

-jeje, cierto, Flutters ¿vendrías con nosotras a Canterlot? Es un asunto importante-explico Rarity

-¿yo? ¿por que?

-ahora que lo dices nunca nos dijeron por que-dijo Rainbow parándose enseguida y caminando hacia Photenix el cual ya se estaba levantando

-ya les dijimos que es urgente solo les podemos decir eso..vamos a la estación de tren, Spike tu ve yo voy a retirar las cosas de la biblioteca explícaselo a mi hermana y a Twilight-dijo Photenix alsando vuelo, ahora todas dirigieron su mirada a Spike ya que Fluttershy lo había dejado ya en el suelo

-yo..ya lo escucharon ¡andando!..esperen, ¿quieren ir un carruaje real?

-¡siiii!-dijeron Fluttershy y Rarity

-pues..no se yo ya puedo volar-dijo Rainbow

-no te preocupes Rainbow, todo bien, por sía le digo a Shot y a Firm que venga con Secret y Arrow-dijo Spike sacando un pergamino y escribiendo algo, luego soplo y el pergamino desapareció al instante

-¡¿como hiciste eso?!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-larga historia, ahora solo me queda decirles a Photenix ,Twilight y Blue que nos reunamos a las afueras de Ponyville

Spike y las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras de Ponyville, en ese rato se encontraron a Twilight, Blue, Applejack y Pinkie

-¡¿Spike?!-dijeron las 2 unicornios al unisono

-¡¿que estas haciendo aquí?!-pregunto Blue

-la estación del tren esta para ese lado-dijo Twilight

-si pero les pedí a Shot, Firm, Secret, Arrow que nos esperen a las afueras de Ponyville y que nos lleven a Canterlot de una

-ya que..¿y mi hermano?-pregunto Blue

-se fue a la biblioteca por las cosas-respondió Spike

-..Twilight, adelantare con Spike y las demás a las afueras de Ponyville yo le iré a avisar-dijo Blue mientras se tele transportaba

-bien-dijo Twilight de mala gana

-así que ¿tu eres Twilight Sparkle?-pregunto Rarity-Photenix comentaba mucho sobre ti y sobre su hermana

-¿enserio?-pregunto Twilight-bueno ese poni aveces es extraño por que normalmente, tal vez no te lo dijo, pero le encanta hacer bromas por ejemplo asustarme, a mi o a Spike también a Blue, Tisster y Fire y a otros ponis, aunque debo admitir que es divertido aveces

-si, claro, divertido-dijo Spike con sarcasmo-debieron ver cuando me hizo tener hipo, ni siquiera pude tomar un baso de agua sin enviárselo a la Princ..-en eso Twilight le tapo la boca

-no lo digas-dijo Twilight en susurro

-espera ¿que ibas a decir?-pregunto Applejack

-nada-dijo Spike, en eso se encontraron con Shot, Firm, un pegaso café de melena gris y cutie mark de una llave de oro (Secret Key) y un pegaso amarillo, de melena verde y cutie mark de un arco y una flecha (Arrow Swift)

-suban señoritas-dijo Shot mostrando les el carruaje-¿no vas a subir?-le pregunto a Rainbow, esta negó con la cabesa, si tu lo dices

-ya somos 2-dijo Photenix apareciendo junto con Blue

-o a la hora que llegas-dijo Spike subiéndose en su lomo

-que dices Shot, ¿una carrera a Canterlot?-pregunto Photenix

-no, transporto señoritas ¿lo olvidas?-dijo Shot-ademas Firm, Secret y Arrow son muy lentos, no me podrían seguir el paso

-¡hey!-dijeron los 3 pegasos

-bueno, podrías competir contra mi-le reto Rainbow, Photenix asintió y los 2 alsaron vuelo rápidamente

los demás también alsaron vuelo y les siguieron

* * *

**vale eso es todo por hoy espero les allá gustado faltarían tres o cuatro chapers mas, que les valla bien ;)**


	3. Un Verdad Inquietante

**bueno, se que me tarde, regañen me si quieren..pero tengo buenas excusas..y os prometo concentrarme mas:**

**1- acabar este fic**

**2- acabar "La Universidad"**

**3- acabar "El Secreto del Bosque Everfree"**

**4- haber si creo nuevos fics..**

**en este chaper voy a poner con negrita cuando alguien hable espero no les moleste ;)**

* * *

Shot, Secret, Arrow y Firm estaban aterrizando cerca del castillo, donde les esperaban Photenix y Rainbow

-**bien señoritas**-dijo Shot-**nos tenemos que ir y eso te incluye Photenix**

-**si, adelántense**-dijo Photenix-**ya les alcanzo en un minuto, fue un placer conocerte Rainbow y compañía-**dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rarity y alsando vuelo

-**me tengo que ir a ayudar a Golden con mis hermanitas, fue un gusto conocerles**-dijo Blue mientras se iba

**-bueno, sigan me, querrán ver esto**-dijo Spike

-**Spike, ¿te olvidas que tienen que hablar con 'alguien'?**-dijo Twilight

-**no seas mala-**dijo Spike con ojos de perrito

**-lo siento Spike pero después, tal vez, podríamos hacer lo que quieres**-dijo Twilight

-**bien**-dijo Spike de mala gana

las chicas se miraron entre si confundidas mientras seguían a Twilight y Spike al castillo

-**¡Twilight! ¿Tienes amigas? Felicidades**-dijo un guardia gris de melena roja y cutie mark de una lanza-**un gusto, mi nombre es White Camp, ¿quieren entrar al castillo? Es una invitación**

-**de hecho White 'alguien' quiere hablar con ellas dentro del castillo-**explico Twilight

-**oh, ya veo**-dijo White- **¿les acompaño? El capitán Shining Amor me dio un pequeño descanso por ayudarlo con unos planos y estoy aburrido no se que hacer..**

-**¿no sabes que hacer?**-pregunto Pinkie-**déjame darte ideas**-dijo sacando globos celestes y rojos de quien sabe donde-**toma son un regalo puedes encontrar que hacer con esto**-dijo con una sonrisa

**-guau, gracias..son muy..coloridos**-dijo White con una sonrisa nerviosa-**oh, espera, creo que ya se que hacer, eres buena, nos vemos Twilight-dijo mientras se iba corriendo**

-**¿como hiciste eso?**-pregunto Twilight

-**¿como hice que? oh espera ¿te refieres a los globos? pues nunca salgo de casa sin un par de globos, serpentinas y, por supuesto, ¡mi cañón de fiestas!**-dijo Pinkie sacando las cosas mencionadas de la nada

todas se quedaron asombradas al ver lo que Pinkie izo esepto Applejack ya que ella la conocía desde pequeña

**-bueno...vengan**-dijo Spike sin salir de su asombro totalmente

las chicas no dijeron nada y solo siguieron a Spike al castillo, en donde entraron y caminaron por los extensos pasillos adornados con una alfombra roja

**-aun no entiendo..¿quien nos quiere hablar esta en castillo?**-dijo Applejack-**pero si somos de Ponyville no somos ponis importantes**

-**pues yo no se por que querrá hablarles solo me dijo que las trajera**-dijo Twilight

Las chicas se miraron entre si aun mas confundidas que antes, Twilight abrió con su magia una puerta en la que estaban 2 guardias y la princesa Celestia

-**¡¿princesa Celestia?!**-preguntaron las 5 ponis al mismo tiempo

-**por favor ¿nos podrían dejar solas?**-pregunto Celestia a sus guardias los cuales asintieron y se fueron en silencio

-**espere, ¿usted nos quiere hablar a nosotras?**-pregunto Rainbow incrédula

**-si es un poco complicado pero les diré por quiero hablar con ustedes**-dijo Celestia-**es algo de suma ****importancia**

-**princesa, Blue encontró este libro en la biblioteca, y aunque es de la leyenda de los elementos de la armonía, lo narra como si fuera verdad**-dijo Twilight sacando un libro rojo con un poco de dorado y un titulo "Los elementos y sus portadoras"

**-no eh visto ese libro en mucho tiempo pero me ayudara a explicar mejor las cosas**-dijo Celestia-**Twilight ¿podrías leer la pagina 56 por favor?**

-**claro**-dijo Twilight mientras que con su magia buscaba la pagina que le había enseñado la princesa-**"_Los elementos funcionan únicamente con sus portadoras, sin ellas o si una de ellas o ellas se re usan a usar sus elementos, los elementos solo serian unas gemas sin vida, pero no todos pueden ser los portadores de esta fuerza mágica solo los que sean los elegidos de los elementos de la armonía: Honestidad la portadora de este elemento siempre dice la verdad y le es muy difícil mentir y, aunque diga una mentira, se le puede pillar de inmediato. Risa la portadora de este elemento es alegre y siempre quiere hacer reír o divertirse a sus amigos o amigas. Generosidad la portadora de este elemento no puede evitar ayudar a quien lo necesite aunque no se lo pidan. Lealtad la portadora de este elemento es muy confiable y fiel únicamente con sus amigos o amigas. Bondad la portadora de este elemento es sutil y calmada también, en algunos casos, tímida. Y Magia la portadora de este elemento siempre es unicornio y tiene un potencial mágico realmente grande._"**-termino de leer twilight un poco confundida

**-bueno, con lo que les a leído Twilight creo que ya saben lo que les quiero decir**-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

**-haber si entendi, ¿quiere decir que nosotras somos las portadoras de los tales elementos de la armonía?**-pregunto Rainbow

-**si, así es, ustedes son las elegidas de los elementos, solo les diré, muchos portadores y portadoras no han sido capases de controlar el poder infinito de los elementos, pero siento que con ustedes va a ser diferente créanme**- dijo Celestia mientras que con magia hacia aparecer un cofre dorado con gemas incrustadas en el-**este cofre contiene los elementos, ahora son solo gemas frías, sin vida y sin color**-dijo abriendo el cofre dejando ver 6 piedras blancas, y exactamente como les describo la princesa, frías, sin vida y sin color- **regresaran a tener color y poder cuando las portadoras estén cerca de los elementos**-dijo dejando el cofre en el piso, este emitió un resplandor blanco que duro unos 5 segundos y, cuando el resplandor desapareció, las 6 piedras frías ahora eran 6 gemas de colores diferentes y con las cutie marks de sus respectivas portadoras

Las chicas se quedaron estupefactas al ver esto, no podían articular palabra alguna

-**guau, se ven tan..**-dijo Spike babeando pero al rato reacciono mirando a otra parte-**¿saben? Voy a ayudar a Night con la biblioteca, les veo**-dijo saliendo de la sala rápidamente y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

**-se que es difícil de creer pero es verdad, ahora pueden retirar sus elementos y caminar por el castillo un rato ¿quieren?**-dijo Celestia

Las chicas asintieron aun incrédulas, Applejack retiro una gargantilla que tenia una gema de forma de una manzana naranja, Pinkie retiro una gargantilla que tenia una gema de forma de globo celeste, Rainbow retiro una gargantilla que tenia una gema de forma de un relámpago rojo, Fluttershy retiro una gargantilla que tenia una gema de forma de mariposa rosada, Rarity retiro una gargantilla que tenia una gema de forma de zafiro morado oscuro y Twilight retiro una corona que tenia una gema de forma de estrella de 6 picos morada claro. Twilight invito a todas a los jardines reales, en donde Fluttershy y Rarity se a maravillaron por la vegetación y fauna del lugar

-**es simplemente magnifico**-dijo Rarity

-**mas que magnifico**-dijo Fluttershy

Las chicas se pusieron a conversar sobre la cuestión de los elementos pero se vieron interrumpidas cuando un unicornio blanco de melena dorada y cutie mark de los puntos cardinales llego al lugar

-**Twilight ¿quienes son las..invitadas?**-pregunto el unicornio con voz refinada

-**o principie Blueblood**-dijo Twilight de mala gana-**ellas son Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, chicas el es *suspiro* el principie Blueblood su alteza **

**-un gusto, espera, tu eres..de la granja ¿no?-**dijo Blueblood señalando el sombrero de Applejack

-**si, un honor conocerlo en persona _"hace años que no hablo de esta manera"_**-dijo Applejack imitando a Twilight

-**okey, Twilight me podrías explicar..esto**-dijo Blueblood

-**yo..creo que necesitaría discutirlo con su majestad la princesa Celestia-**dijo Twilight

-**okey si tu lo..dices**-dijo Blueblood mientras se iba

-*suspiro* **al fin**-dijo Twilight

-**no entiendo ¿por que le hablas así?-**pregunto Pinkie

-**bueno para empesar el 'príncipe' Blueblood solo se cree superior a cualquier poni, inclusive creo que a la princesa**-respondió Twilight

-**¿enserio? No me lo esperaba de parte de la realza**-dijo Rarity

* * *

Blueblood estaba caminando por el pasillo adornado con la alfombra roja hasta que llego a una salla en donde estaba la princesa Celestia firmando algunas cosas

**-tía, Twilight acaba de traer plebeyas al palacio y la peor que una de ellas es una..sucia poni de granja**-dijo Blueblood poniendo cara de asco

-**disculpa, ellas son muy importantes Blueblood, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?**-dijo Celestia

-**bueno..yo**

-**ya me lo suponía, te daré una pista, ellas son portadoras de un poder inigualable**

-**q-quieres decir..¡¿l-los elementos de la armonía?! entonces esas cosas que llevaban eran los elementos, pero...pero no tiene sentido los elementos solo se activan con la familia real y un, solo un, plebeyo, y ademas ace años que dejaron de funcionar unos..567 años**

**-si, lo se, pero parece que son las elegidas por los elementos de la armonía por algo, pero no se que, solo e podido pensar en algo pero..no creo que sea por eso**

**-y claro que no es por eso, tía creo que los elementos de la armonía se equivocaron**

-**no se pueden equivocar debe ser por algo mas que eso ademas podría pensar en que ellas si podrán controlar el poder de los elementos y no terminaran siendo corrompidas por el poder**

-**como si eso fuera a suceder ¿sabes? voy a preparar algunos soldados por si las dudas**

-**as lo que se te venga a la mente pero sabes que no podrás hacerles nada**

**-claro, pues no lo creo esos elementos an estado sin vida durante mas de 567 años no tienen su poder completo todavía-**dijo Blueblood cerrando la puerta de un portazo

Celestia se quedo viendo la puerta durante un rato y luego siguió con su trabajo

afuera Blueblood caminaba enfurecido por los pasillos en eso se topo con una alicornio rosada claro de melena amarilla, morada y rosa

-**ten mas cuidado Blueblood ¡casi me chocas!**-le dijo la alicornio

-**no seas tan quejosa Cadensa, estoy intentando pensar como rayos les voy a quitar los elementos a las 'portadoras'-**dijo Blueblood

**-¡¿enserio?! ¡hay nuevas portadoras!**-pregunto Cadensa fascinada

**-si y yo les voy a quitar los elementos aunque tenga que usar a toda la guardia real **

-**no importa cuanto lo intentes..no les aras nada**

**-claro, como no, mira que te lo voy a probar-**dijo Blueblood mientras corría furioso

**-esto va a estar genial-**dijo Cadensa mientras que con su magia hacia aparecer una bola de palomitas

* * *

**espero les a higa gustado, ahora me falta poner el cuarto chaper y por ultimo el final que es el quinto.**

**luego subo el chaper 11 de "La Universidad" y tratare de terminarlo, luego subo los demás chapers de "El Misterio del bosque Everfree" y eso es todo (una agenda MUY apretada) deseen me suerte ;)**


	4. Nada es fácil ahora

**vale, este chaper va a ser un poco largo, pero no me malinterpreten tengo una agenda muy apretada ya que me faltan 2 chapers de "La Universidad" y unos, no se, 8 de "El Secreto del bosque Everfree" aunque así termino todo en mas de 1 mes...**

* * *

Blueblood caminaba furioso por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una sala en donde habían muchas clases de armaduras: para pegasos, para ponis y para unicornios. Comenzó a caminar un poco hasta encontrarse con una pegaso amarilla de melena dorada (no se le podía ver la cutie mark por la armadura), una unicornio naranja de melena dorada (igual no se podía ver la cutie mark), un unicornio azul de melena dorada (al cual tampoco se le veía la cutie mark) y un unicornio blanco de melena azul oscuro y una franja de azul mas claro (tampoco se le ve la cutie mark).

-**hasta que los encuentro los necesito a ustedes 4, ahora**-dijo Blueblood

-**o príncipe Blueblood, ¿para que nos necesita?**-pregunto el unicornio blanco, Shining Amor

-**es algo importante**-respondió Blueblood

**-ya veo déjenos ponernos los cascos**-dijo la pegaso amarilla, Rubi Shine poniéndose su casco

-**listo, muéstrenos a donde vamos e iremos, solo una cosa ¿podemos llevar a mas unidades con nosotros su alteza?**-pregunto el unicornio Azul, Magic Blood

-**no solo los quiero a ustedes 4 ¿por que creen que solo les busque a ustedes?**-respondió Blueblood

-**disculpe la pregunta de mi hermano, jeje, es solo que tenia curiosidad**-dijo la unicornio naranja, Dark Magic

-**bien, sera mejor que vallan a los jardines hay unas plebeyas que..robaron gemas muy importantes para el reino**-dijo Blueblood con una sonrisa maléfica-**por cierto Shining una de ellas es..tu hermana **

* * *

Las chicas conversaban sobre temas muy interesantes, Twilight no pudo evitar hacerse amiga de ellas rápidamente aunque le costo un poco admitirlo

-**y luego, mi hermano pateo ese árbol pero al darse cuenta de que no caían las manzanas lo volvió a intentar y entonces Granny le dijo: Bic Mac ese es un árbol seco ¿estas bien?. Applebloom y yo no pudimos evitar reír mucho y mas tarde llego Pinkie que al darse cuenta de lo que hizo mi hermano no pudo parar de reír**-comento Applejack

**-jaja, es que..es que enserio tu hermano tiene mucha experiencia y sin embargo..jaja..sin embargo no supo que estaba pateando un árbol seco hasta que tu abuela se lo dijo, jajaja-**dijo Pinkie sin poder parar de reír

-**eso si debió haber sido gracioso, jaja**-dijo Rainbow

**-¡y lo fue!**-dijeron Pinkie y Applejack a dúo

**-por otra parte yo tengo una hermana menor llamada Sweetie, es muy traviesa debieron ver lo que le izo a mi Boutique de un solo tiro**-comento Rarity

-**espera ¿tu hermana disparo a tu Boutique?**-pregunto Pinkie

-**claro que no, es solo una expresión, esque tan pronto toca y bota algo comienza un desastre y, sorprendente mente, todo comienza con la comida de Opal-**explico Rarity

-**o yo si me acuerdo de tu hermana y recuerdo que..destrozo toda tu sala de inspiración con solo tocar un maniquí-**comento Fluttershy

**-si, no me lo recuerdes..**-dijo Rarity

-**así que..ustedes son las ponis que menciono el príncipe Blueblood**-dijo Rubi apareciendo junto con Dark y Magic ya que Shining fue a hablar con Cadensa-**¿van a devolver las gemas?**-dijo señalando las gargantillas que portaban

**-pues..para serte sincera Rubi, y se que no me creerás pero, la princesa nos dijo que..las teníamos que tener-**dijo Twilight con sonrisa nerviosa

-**ya veo..en cualquier caso como ordenes del príncipe Blueblood que entreguen las gargantillas y, tal parece que, la corona**-dijo Magic

**-pero..no nos las podemos quitar**-exclamo Pinkie

-**¡¿que?!**-preguntaron Dark, Rubi y Magic al mismo tiempo

-**es cierto, la princesa nos dijo que debíamos tenerlos por lo menos hasta que ella diga que nos las podemos sacar**-dijo Rainbow con voz firme

-**¿van a ir en contra de las decisiones de su majestad la princesa celestia?**-pregunto Applejack

-**esto no tiene sentido-**dijo Dark

Desde lejos Cadensa miraba riéndose en voz baja, hasta que Shining llego y le vio firmemente

-**o Shining ¿pasa algo?**-pregunto Cadensa

-**yo..el príncipe Blueblood dice que mi hermana es una ladrona pero..yo..**

-**te entiendo, pero mi primo es un mentiroso, aparte de que tu hermana no es ninguna ladrona solo te dijo eso para que le quitaras la corona que tiene**

**-¿osea que me mintió?**

**-si**

**-¿porque?**

**-porque tu hermana es portadora de un poder inigualable al igual que las demás ponis que portan esas gemas, lo que le recomiendo es que no les haga enojar ya que se puede acabar el mundo**

**-¡¿que?!**

**-te digo la verdad, si no me crees puedes probarlo pero no te aseguro que sea seguro**

**-no entiendo ¿solo por que se enojen se puede acabar el mundo?**

**-no exactamente solo cuando tienen las gargantillas pero unidas se puede acabar el mundo, separadas la zona en donde se encuentran puede acabar destruida, pero únicamente cuando se enojan por que si usan el poder de las gargantillas cuando no están enojadas pues..pueden suceder milagros **

**-no entiendo ¿tanto pueden causar unas simples ponis?**

**-ellas no son simples y desde ahora nunca lo serán, puesto que los elementos ahora les an dado habilidades especiales, como un incremento en la magia como tu hermana..aunque en casos, muy raros, esas habilidades tienen que ver con su entorno por ejemplo controlar la tierra, pero casi nunca a pasado solo una vez ace mas de 782 años según mi tía Celestia**

**-¿enserio? espera dijiste..¿elementos?**

**-ups ¿lo dije? bueno pero no digas nada ¿okey?**

**-okey-**dijo Shining viendo a las chicas que estaban siendo entrevistadas por sus compañeros esto solo le preocupo un poco ya que aveces suelen ser un poco bruscos

* * *

La princesa Celestia ya había terminado de firmar algunas cosas y se dirigía a los jardines de Canterlot, ya que le había preocupado lo que dijo Blueblood, es cierto tenia miedo de que estén tan conectadas con sus elementos que sen capaces de controlar su entorno, ella solo siguió caminando por las extensos pasillos cuando se encontró con Spike acompañada de una unicornio gris de melena negra y cutie mark de luna llena

-**chao Spike y gracias por ayudarme con la biblioteca**-dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa

-**no te preocupes Night, no tenia nada que hacer**-dijo Spike mientras se despedía, Night viro en un pasillo que daba a una biblioteca muy grande, Spike se choco con la princesa Celestia sin querer y cayo al suelo-**¡auch!**

-**o Spike lo siento tanto, no miraba por donde iba**-se disculpo Celestia levantando con magia a Spike y dejándolo en el suelo-**¿estas bien?**

-**no se preocupe princesa fue mi culpa también-**dijo Spike sobándose la cabesa

-**..Spike ¿de casualidad las chicas están en los jardines de Canterlot?**

-**creo que si, bueno de hecho ese seria el primer lugar que elegiría Twilight así que..podrían estar ahí**

**-gracias Spike..creo que deberías saber algo**

-**okey, ¿que es princesa?**

**-veras, las chicas tienen un poder inigualable ya estén unidas o separadas pero tienen que estar con los elementos a parte de que..cuando se enojan tienen un poder realmente devastador así mismo estén unidas o separadas, y en casos realmente raros, si las portadoras están muy conectadas a sus elementos son capases de manipular su entorno, por ejemplo una de ellas puede ser capas de manipular el aire**

**-***traga saliva*** p-pero no es realmente cierto o ¿si?**

**-no se Spike, pero nuestra meta ahora es que no se enojen por nada del mundo ¿okey?**

**-no se preocupe princesa**

Celestia solo asintió en silencio y los 2 caminaron hacia los jardines de canterlot rápidamente, en eso Celestia pensaba _"¿por que no les pude haber dicho antes? No son conscientes del poder que llevan..solo ahí que esperar que Blueblood no allá hecho una estupidez sabiendo esto"_

* * *

Las chicas por su parte estaban demasiado alteradas por a las preguntas que les estaban lanzando los 3 guardias reales

**-¿como es que la princesa les dio eso?-**pregunto Dark

**-¿no los an robado?**-pregunto Magic

**-¿no nos están mintiendo?-pregunto Rubi**

**-¡les estamos diciendo la verdad!-**dijo Applejack

**-¿por que no nos creen? ¡Si se los explicamos mas allá de bien!-**dijo Rainbow

-**si no nos creen pueden preguntarle a la princesa Celestia**-dijo Twilight

Antes de que los guardias pudieran decir algo, llegaron Celestia y Spike quienes se aliviaron de encontrar a las chicas

-**que bien que ya las encontramos**-dijo Celestia aliviada

-**s-si es muy bueno, n-no se an enojado ¿verdad?**-pregunto Spike temeroso y aliviado al mismo tiempo

-**¿que te pasa?**-pregunto Rarity

-**¿a mi? no nada, yo creo que tengo que comentar algunas cosas con Magic, Dark y Rubi jeje**-dijo Spike mientras se iba junto con Magic, Rubi y Dark los cuales aun estaban un poco asombrados

-**chicas..ahí algo que..no les dije acerca de los elementos y creo que es mejor que lo sepan**-dijo Celestia seria mente mientras que las chicas hacían silencio para escuchar lo que la princesa iba a decir-**verán, ahora que traen puestos los elementos, no importa si lo hacen juntas o separadas, pero si alguna de ustedes llega a enojarse usando su elemento las consecuencias son realmente graves..**

**-¡¿como?!-**preguntaron las 6 al mismo tiempo

**-como escucharon..no quiero asustarlas pero..verán, ace mucho tiempo, 567 años, el ultimo grupo de portadoras fueron corrompidas por el poder, por suerte yo guarde los elementos antes de que pueda suceder algo muy malo..pero siento que con ustedes va a ser diferente..****créanme que todo va a salir bien-dijo Celestia**

**-p-pero..por eso Spike actuaba así..-**dijo Rarity

**-n-nosotras no..-**dijo Applejack

**-chicas..solo una cosa mas...verán..cuando las portadoras están realmente conectadas con sus ****elementos son capaces de manipular su entorno..por ejemplo una de ustedes puede ser capas de manipular el agua-**explico Celestia-**pero eso solo sucedió una vez ace mas de 782 años no creo que vuelva a..pasar**

**-no entiendo princesa..tanto..tanto poder tienen los elementos-**dijo Twilight

**-técnicamente si..ese poder podría ser infinito pero..yo diría que el poder de los elementos solo es ilimitado-**dijo Celestia

**-pues..nosotras no queremos causar ningún problema..mejor..tome los elementos princesa, seria mas seguro-**dijo Rainbow quitándose su gargantilla acto imitado por las demás

-**esta bien..se que esto debe ser mucho para ustedes pero..deben tratar de controlar el poder de los elementos por lo menos hasta que..hasta que sea la celebración de verano ¿entendido?-**pregunto Celestia

-**n-no lo se princesa..¿y si algo sale mal?**-pregunto Fluttershy

**-no creo que nada salga mal Fluttershy**-respondió Celestia-**es solo que necesitan un poco de entrenamiento nada mas**

**-pero princesa..no quiero contradecirla pero..¿y se algo en verdad sale mal? Seria devastador como usted lo dijo y..y..-**dijo Pinkie

**-no eso solo sucede cuando se enojan..no se preocupen todo saldrá bien, ademas, creo que no vale que lo esconda hasta el final las necesito para que la noche eterna no caiga en Ecuestria por culpa de mi..de mi hermana-**dijo Celestia derramando una lagrima**  
**

-**¿hermana?**-preguntaron las 6 al mismo tiempo

-**si..su nombre era Luna..pero fue corrompida por una fuerza maligna llamada..Venganza..pero quiero que la purifiquen con los elementos para si poder estar juntas..otra vez..aparte de que no solo es por mi..es por Equestria para que no este sumida en la noche eterna..¿me entienden?-**pregunto Celestia

Todas dieron comentarios positivos que alegraron a Celestia un poco ahora lo que ella deseaba mas que nada era estar con su hermana..otra vez

* * *

Shining y Cadensa observaban desde la lejanía como las chicas conversaban con Celestia acerca de la situación

-**aun no lo entiendo..los elementos solo son una leyenda y ahora..están frente a mis ojos-**dijo Shining

-**si..yo tampoco la tuve fácil jaja..esque no se me ocurrió que los artefactos mas poderosos están aquí en el castillo**-dijo Cadensa

**-..yo..aun no lo entiendo..**

**-ya lo harás y de seguro mas rápido que yo**

**-si tu lo dices...****  
**

* * *

Desde lejos Blueblood observaba molesto la escena

**-no puede ser..mi tía lo arruino todo..-**dijo Blueblood molesto

**-príncipe Blueblood..aquí esta el libro que me pidió que le trajera**-dijo Night apareciendo

-**gracias Night Whispering**-dijo Blueblood cogiendo con magia el libro que Night le había entregado-**ya puedes irte..**

**-c-como ordene _"ya estoy cansada de hablarle así..ojala, algún día, alguien le de una lección..pero lo dudo__ mucho.."-_**dijo Night mientras se iba

**-maldición..esas ponis me van a causar muchos problemas..**

* * *

**espero le a higa gustado este chaper muy pronto subo el siguiente y final de esta historia (amenos que decida hacer una secuela o continuar la historia..) que les valla bien a todos ;)**


	5. Retos

**El ultimo chaper de esta historia no creo que la siga pero podre hacer una secuela cuando termine mis 2 Fics pendientes, no se preocupen que podre dedicarme a la secuela de esta historia en mas o menos 1 mes, pero no me critiquen que tengo una agenda apretada**

* * *

Shining y Cadensa caminaban por los corredores del castillo conversando acerca de los elementos, en el camino a la biblioteca se encontraron con Blueblood quien estaba muy enojado y pensativo

-**¿por que no me trajeron las gemas?**-pregunto Blueblood

**-bueno..tenían buenos argumentos..aparte de que la princesa Celestia llego justo cuando ya estaban cediendo-**mintió Shining

-**Shining Amor necesito que me digas la verdad-**dijo Blueblood

-**ya déjalo Blueblood, no tiene la culpa, déjalo en paz y yo no te voy a acusar con nuestra tía**-dijo Cadensa

-**tu no te metas Cadensa, esto es algo entre el y yo ¿me entendiste?-**dijo Blueblood

-**te entendi pero no lo voy a permitir-**dijo Cadensa chocando su cuerno con el de Blueblood

* * *

Celestia caminaba hacia un lugar donde estén sola, les había dicho a las chicas que todo estaría bien y que podían seguir a Spike a un lugar donde podrían estar solas por unos momentos, paso cerca del pasillo de la biblioteca donde se se detuvo de golpe

-**deténganse**-dijo Celestia

Cadensa y Blueblood se separaron pero se seguían mirando entre si desafiante mente, Celestia les observo por unos momentos y luego le dijo a Shining que se fuera, este obedeció de inmediato y se fue

-**¿me podrían decir que paso aquí?**-pregunto Celestia con mirada firme

-**digamos que mi primo quería los elementos**-dijo Cadensa

**-no es cierto..**-dijo Blueblood

**-Blueblood ¿sabes que pasa cuando los elementos encuentran a sus portadoras y son alejados por alguien que no es de confianza para las portadoras?**-pregunto Celestia

-**los elementos..crean un campo de fuerza en sus portadoras-**respondió Blueblood

-**si y ese campo de fuerza es irrompible, Blueblood te perdono pero primero ¿quisieras ayudar a las chicas? como un castigo apropiado ¿te parece?-**pregunto Celestia

**-¡¿que?! ¡no!**-dijo Blueblood

**-no te preocupes tía yo lo llevo**-dijo Cadensa llevándose a rastras a su primo

-**espero que algún día aprendas tu lección Blueblood-**dijo Celestia

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban caminando junto con Spike hacia una sala que Rubi les había prestado

-**Spike ¿nos tienes miedo?**-pregunto Rarity

**-¡¿que?! y..¿porque esa pregunta?, je, yo no les tengo nada de miedo**-dijo Spike nervioso

**-es que..como actuaste cuando nos encontraron allá tu..parecías tenernos miedo..-**dijo Fluttershy

-**no es solo que..estaba nervioso esto es mucho para mi..**-respondió Spike

**-igual para nosotras Spike-**dijo Twilight

**-bueno..esta es la sala..y pues..¿les parece?-**pregunto Spike, la sala era una sala espaciosa y vacía de color naranja oscuro

**-guau es muy..espaciosa-**dijo Rainbow

-**si lo se, podría ser una buena sala para que dejen los elementos ¿les parece?**-pregunto Spike

**-la princesa dijo que teníamos que practicar...este es un buen lugar, gracias Spike**-dijo Applejack

**-bueno, yo me voy, no quieren ¿algo de comer?**-pregunto Spike, todas negaron, a lo que Spike solo se despidió y se fue

-**esta sera una larga semana-**dijo Rarity-**con todo lo de los elementos, la celebración de verano y Nightmare Moon, no creo que la pasemos bien**

**-bueno, si la suerte nos acompaña, no habrá mucho de que preocuparse**-dijo Applejack

El resto de la tarde, las chicas estuvieron recibiendo ayuda de Blueblood y de Cadensa, aunque Blueblood no ayudo casi en nada

* * *

Por su parte Photenix estaba descansando junto con Shot y Firm en una nube conversando

-**¿de que creen que les quiso hablar la princesa? ¿Algo importante o algo malo?**-inquirió Shot

-**seguramente algo importante, dijo, son de Ponyville y a un así la princesa les quiso hablar deben ser especiales ¿no lo creen?-**respondió Firm

-**si..mucho**-dijo Photenix

-**oye..¿que te pasa? o espera ¿te gusta una?**-dijo Shot

**-¡¿que?! ¡no!**-dijo Photenix totalmente sonrojado

**-ya, te juro, a mi me pasa lo mismo con Light-**dijo Firm-**solo por que me toque patrullar con ella no significa que me guste**

**-ya ya, entendi-**dijo Shot-pero mírate Photenix estas sonrojado así que..¿cual te gusta?

-**..***suspiro* **Rarity**-respondió Photenix

-**sip, te gusta una, ¿lo vez Firm? bueno, ¿se lo vas a decir?**-pregunto Shot

**-pues no se, pero me prometen que no se lo dicen hasta que este listo**-dijo Photenix con mirada desafiante

-**prometido**-dijeron los 2 pegasos al unisono

-**okey..gracias **

* * *

Blue por su parte cuidaba a sus 2 hermanitas Tisster, una pegaso amarilla de melena roja que aun no tenia cutie mark, y su hermana Fire, una unicornio blanca de melena roja que tampoco tenia cutie mark

-**bien, ¿ya terminaron?-**pregunto Blue

**-ya**-dijeron las 2 a dúo

**-vale, se pueden ir a jugar pero por aquí cerca**-dijo Blue viendo como Tisster y Fire salían a jugar

**-trabajo duro ¿no?-**dijo Golden apareciendo detrás de ella

**-ah! Golden no me asustes así, me pudiste dar un paro ****cardíaco**

**-no exageres Blue, ¿donde esta tu papa? El doctor le quiere ver**

**-no se, salio esta mañana a trabajar en el palacio, no se donde se habrá metido**

**-o puede ser que allá ido con Live a comer algo**

**-no lo creo mi mama esta un poco ocupada con su trabajo**

**-si tu lo dices..¿necesitas ayuda? Por cierto White te manda este globo-**dijo Golden entregándole un globo amarillo

**-vale gracias **

* * *

Celestia miraba por la ventana de su habitación como el día se iba acabando y unos lindos colores amarillo y anaranjado cubrían el cielo, dentro de unos pocos minutos se harían visibles algunas estrellas y por ultimo la Luna para traer la noche, Celestia dejo de observar el cielo y fue hacia una mesa amplia en donde tenia un pergamino enrollado con el sello Lunar. Celestia lo levito débilmente hasta ella y lo abrió

-**_"Celestia sabes que las portadoras no estarán listas para cuando llegue Nightmare Moon, estas perdiendo las ultimas esperanzas, y vas a ceder dentro de poco, ya sabes como son las cosas Celestia, las portadoras no la detendrán y dentro de poco todo acabara; el día sera tragado por la noche, y las estrellas brillaran por el cielo eternamente, el sol sera olvidado y tu con el, para que sientas lo que paso tu hermana solo que tu conservaste la Luna ella no va a conservar el sol y los ponis te olvidaran dentro de poco Celestia, hasta entonces, buenas noches"_**-Celestia se quedo pensativa al leer esa carta claramente alguien sabia de la existencia de Nightmare Moon y hará lo que sea para que las portadoras no estén listas, Celestia no sabia que hacer no sabia quien era el que le había escrito la carta, y ni siquiera sabia si se encontraba en el castillo, ella solo suspiro y vio a los últimos rayos de sol desaparecer en el horizonte

* * *

En otra parte una figura negra en forma de Timberwolt miraba al palacio esperando una señal de algo o alguien, el Timberwolt se encontraba en la entrada de un bosque que estaba cerca de Canterlot, detrás de la sombra

-**no creo que allá señales todavía-**dijo la sombra mientras se iba a un claro ya que estaba en el bosque-**¿tu crees que deba seguir observando?**

**-si, ya falta poco, y según Night que las portadoras son realmente poderosas pero no saben controlar ese poder aun-**respondió un poni azul de melena roja y cutie mark de un libro abierto

**-si tu lo dices**-dijo la sombra mientras se acercaba al poni, ante la luz de la fogata que había ahí se pudo ver que el Timberwolt era un lobo gris con un poco de negro en su pelaje tenia los ojos amarillos y 2 filosos colmillos que intimidarían hasta al mas valiente

-**ahora..solo ace falta hacerles la vida imposible a las portadoras y esperar a la celebración de verano-**dijo el poni con mirada amenazante

* * *

**Ustedes se pueden imaginar el final de la historia lo deje ahí para que la secuela tenga mas sentido pero no les prometo que haga la secuela tan ****rápido**

**que les valla bien ;)**

**pos: tengan me paciencia que estoy con una agenda muy apretada, si es que algún otro escritor se anima a hacer la secuela me quita un peso de ensima, pero no creo que eso pase así que la secuela estará para comienzo de navidad.**


End file.
